


Behind closed eyes

by Stayfaechild



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sleeptalking, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, a bit of, with two awkward guys trying to understand each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayfaechild/pseuds/Stayfaechild
Summary: Han comes back home from school and finds a surprise waiting for him in his bed. His first thought of action is to slap the shit out of it.Except the surprise, unwanted as it is, has arms built with muscles that could break him in half.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Han grips the slipper high over his head and even though his legs are trembling he shuffles forward. He stands over the guy lying down on his bed beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead.

“Shit!” He hisses between clenched teeth as he glares at the unknown guy who is sound asleep on his bed. His beautiful bed that he has been looking forward to and the sole reason why he was able to go through his lectures that day.

His grip tightens over the foot wear and he wants to do nothing more than smack it over the guy’s face. The body moves and Han’s hand drop so that he is clutching the shoe to his chest.

‘Don’t wake up, don’t wake up, please don’t wake up!’ Han thinks with wide eyes and hitched breath.

Seeing the guy’s thick arms reminds him of why he had not slapped the guy right from the start.

‘He’s not even that big but I’m a twig. I break easily.’ Han starts taking tiny steps away from the bed. ‘What am I even doing? When you see a thief the first thing you do is get help.’

“Wait.” Han stops and looks over the guy again. Do thieves sleep in the house they are robbing?

“Wait a damn minute.”

Nothing is making sense. He had gotten home that afternoon only to see some bundles stacked next to a black back pack by the coffee table which he thought was strange but ignored in favour of sleep.

Then he finds a guy in his bed and for some strange reason his first action is to pull off one of his slippers and brandish it like a weapon.

Han runs a hand over his face with a heavy sigh. Things still don’t make sense and a dull throbbing starts echoing from the back of his head.

“He could still be a thief though.” He mumbles into the room. The body on the bed stirs. Han’s breath catches in his throat.

“Modafukin bitchass bastard…”

Han is out of the room before he even knows that his legs are moving.

“Changbin hyuuung!” He screeches into his phone. “Someone broke into the house and I think he’s going to kill me. Help!” He is now squatting behind the living room sofa.

“Huh?” A voice speaks from the other end of the call. “Are you sure?”

“Am I-” Han pulls his phone away for a second and glares at it. “What kind of stupid question is that? I’m telling you that someone broke into our place and I think he’s coming to kill me. Hello!” Han nearly screams when all he gets is silence.

“Are you sure?”

“For fuc-”

“Because I gave a friend of mine my key so there’s supposed to be someone there.”

“Eh?” Han’s mouth drops open.

“Check your messages, idiot. Call me again if you’re actually being robbed.”

Han opens his message app and quickly scrolls through the text he got from Changbin.

_Binnie_

_11:33 am_

_Han_

_11: 35 am_

_Hannie_

_11:40 am_

_Haaaaaaaaaanah!_

_This is important!_

_12:05 pm_

_Fine_

_I have a friend who needs a place to crash for a while._

_I’m giving him my keys so you might see him when you get back from school_

_Don’t freak out okay_

_Call me when you read my messages_

Han raises his head to the heavens and holds back a string of curses by biting his lower lip. “Hello, hyung.”

“So, are we being robbed?”

An unintelligible string of words leaves Han’s mouth as he paces around the coffee table since he couldn’t even direct his anger at Changbin because the fault is his for not checking his messages.

“How long is he staying?” He asks, sitting on the sofa.

“Not sure. He’s going through a tough time right now so there’s no fixed date for anything but I just wanted to help him out. Are you cool with it? If you’re not I’ll understand.”

“No no no,” Han says, dropping his head on a throw pillow. He stretches his body with a crack and let out a groan. God, his everything is hurting.

“I don’t mind. If he is your friend it is cool that you want to help him. As long as he is not a weirdo-” Han glances at one of the bundles that were placed at the foot of the coffee table- “or a creep, then I have no problems with him." The urge to ask about the odd items is strong but the haze beginning to cloud his eyes makes him too weak to ask.

“Thanks, man. I have to go, but we’ll talk more when I get back. By the way his name is Minho. Lee Minho. He’s a cool guy so I don’t think you’ll have any problems with him.”

“Hmm…” Han yawns. “Minho? The cat guy?”

“Oh, you remember. That’s great. Things should be a little easier then. See you later.”

“Hmm…Minho…” Han’s eyes droop and his body starts feeling heavy.

‘The guy with three cats. But you said he was weird.’ Han’s thoughts fade with his consciousness.

“I want to frame this. Look at how cute our Hannie looks~” Changbin coos at his phone. “Isn’t he cute?” He leans toward Minho and shows him the picture on his phone. A picture of Han curled on the sofa, slipper tight in his embrace.

Minho doesn’t reply and only gives a little smile. His eyes shift to Han who is seating across from him at the dinning table.

Han tries to ignore the two people with him and focuses on eating his meal. He is shoveling spoon after spoon into his mouth despite how full it already is.

“You should have slept in my room if you were that tired. I wouldn’t have minded.” Changbin says, dropping his phone to resume eating his dinner.

Since his mouth is full Han replies by making a muffled sound but doesn’t make effort in emptying his mouth. He knows he is supposed to have a discussion about their guest but Han would rather not have that conversation right now. Not with the skull splitting pain reverberating through his head. And the nap he had didn’t help in the slightest to ease his fatigue. Perhaps it is because he slept on the sofa or because he doesn’t want to talk to the new guy.

Lee Minho.

Right from when Changbin returned home and both Han and Minho woke up, the two haven’t spoken much to each other. It’s not that Han is avoiding the guy but he doesn’t know how to talk to him. He just finds himself looking away whenever their eyes meet. And the fact that the guy just stares silently is making him feel uncomfortable.

‘Could be because he cursed at me.’ Han thinks while shoving kimchi into his mouth. ‘Fuck, I really thought he was going to beat my ass. I hope you slept well on my bed Lee Minho. While I busted my neck sleeping on the couch Lee Minho.’ Han glances at Minho and sure enough the guy is looking at him. Han squints through his headache and tries to read his expression.

He gets nothing.

‘Fuck it. I’ll just eat and take some pain meds and go back to sleep. Let the Han of tomorrow deal with this.’

“Is that safe?” Minho asks Changbin without taking his eyes off the guy stuffing his cheeks to an unimaginable size. “He’s not going to choke is he? Or puke?”

Changbin chuckles at his friend’s fascination. “Nah. It’s a skill of his. He just does it unconsciously sometimes. He’s cute right?” Changbin smiles at Minho’s unwavering gaze. Changbin’s grin grows. “So you slept in his bed huh?”

“It was an accident. I want to apologize but he doesn’t seem to want to talk to me.”

“If you want to talk to him you’ll have to initiate.” Changbin whispers with a quick glance at Han. “He doesn’t talk much to people he’s unfamiliar with. Though,” He focuses his attention back on Minho. “I could say the same about you. I don’t remember you being this shy.” He teases then chuckles when Minho rolls his eyes at him.

“I’m not shy. ‘sides, I’m a guest. I want to avoid causing you guys problems when you’re helping me out. Which I appreciate by the way. I knew there was a reason I haven’t dumped your annoying ass. Glad you’re finally useful.”

Changbin nudges Minho with his elbow and scrunches his face in faux anger. “You don’t deserve me.” His features soften. “I think you should try talking to him tomorrow. He seems tired right now.”

“Hmm, okay. But you know, I’m still worried.” Minho says.

“About what?”

“That he might actually choke.”

Changbin laughs and focuses on his meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Changbin knocks on and pushes open the door to Han’s room. “Time to get…up.”

He expects to see Han rolled up in bed as usual but amidst the mess on the bed there is no Han. “The heck.” Changbin mumbles. It might have been 9 am but it is the normal time Changbin wakes Han up and Han was someone that didn’t play with his sleep.

‘He might do things differently in this situation.’ Changbin thinks with a slight tilt to his lips. He was hoping that things won’t change too much from his rash decision but he couldn’t just abandon his friend when he could help.

“Hello?” Changbin says into his phone as he closes Han’s door. “Where are you?”

He leaves where he is and starts heading to his new destination. “Really? Are you really there?” He asks incredulously as he opens the door to the laundry room.

He is greeted by Han who opens his arms wide by his side. “Yes really.”

“Can’t blame me. You never do your laundry on saturdays. Or any day really. It’s usually a last minute thing when you run out of clean clothes to wear.” Changbin tucks his phone into his pocket and closes the door regardless of how tight the space becomes.

“That wouldn’t be a problem if you did it for me.”

“Sometimes you say the cutest things.” Changbin scowls.

“Can’t help it if I’m cute.” Han answers seriously and Changbin coughs aggressively.

Silence falls on the pair as Han, who is sitting on the ground surrounded by a mountain of clothes is sorting them. Changbin watches, eyes searching the younger’s face for something.

“If you’re not fine with Minho staying you can say something. I will listen”

Han pauses what he is doing. “Dude, I haven’t said anything. You already told me about him staying and I’m cool with it.”

“Really?” Changbin says stretching one arm towards Han on the floor. “You’re doing your laundry first thing in the morning.”

“Have you seen the clothes I have piled up?” Han raises his voice and makes a sweeping gesture towards his clothes on the floor. “And I have more in my room.”

“That’s the thing. You always have overdue laundry yet you always do them at the last minute, never on a Saturday.”

“Maybe this time I’m trying to change.” Han’s voice drops in volume and his focus returns to the clothes in front of him.

“Hannie,” Changbin kneels in front of his friend. “I know you’re uncomfortable around strangers and-”

“Yeah, I am.” Han looks at Changbin with a firm set of his eyes. “And that’s how I usually am, no big surprise. So it’s okay, I’ll get over it, adjust and maybe even become friends with the guy.”

“I would have believed you if you weren’t different from usual. I can tell that you don’t like Minho.”

Han quirks an eyebrow. “What? I barely know the guy. It’s too soon to say I don’t like him.”

“But you’re avoiding him. More than the usual amount.”

Han falls silent and Changbin frowns with growing concern.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Han speaks, eyes focusing on the shirt in his hands. “I’m fine with him staying for a while. If you don’t believe me then do whatever you want.” Then he looks up with a strained smile. “Shouldn’t you start leaving? Felix will whine if you’re late.”

“So,” Changbin starts, no longer hiding his displeasure. “You’ll be fine with just the two of you if I do spend the night at Lix’s?”

Han’s shoulders become tense. ‘Right, I forgot about that. It’s going to be awkward being alone with a stranger. I don’t want to ask Changbin to cancel his plans with Felix since they both look forward to spending time together on the weekend.’

“It’ll be f-” His words are cut off when strong hands grab him by the shoulders. “What-” Changbin is in his face with piercing eyes and lips set in a deep scowl.

“Han,” Changbin’s voice is low and he begins to speak slowly. “Did anything happen between the two of you?”

“Why would y-” Han’s voice drops in volume. “Nothing h-”

“Did he do anything to you?”

“What?” Han slaps Changbin’s hands away. “No! Nothing like that happened. Why would you think that?”

Changbin sits on the floor with a heavy sigh, scowl deeper than ever. “Why won’t I think like that? If Minho did anything to you I have to do something about it.” He levels his eyes on Han and holds his gaze. Han is unable to look away as he sits still and wide eyed unsure on how to respond to the misunderstanding.

“If he didn’t do anything to you then why are you acting strange around him?” Changbin’s expression shifts to a frown. Seeing Han’s discomfort almost makes him drop the topic and leave but he wants to get to the bottom of this, for Han’s sake.

Normally being weary of a stranger is no big deal. Han is right when he said he would have eventually gotten over it but things don’t seem to be moving towards that direction.

“Nothing happened.” Han’s low voice carries clearly over the tiny room.

“But?” Changbin offers patiently.

“But,” Han drags on. He heaves a sigh and groans.

Changbin waits despite his confusion at Han’s display of embarrassment.

“But I might be, just a little bit,” Han brings his thumb and index fingers close together. “only slightly and minutely scared of him?”

“What?”

“Maybe? It’s really not that big a deal.” Han starts to speak quickly. “I mean who won’t be scared in that situation, right? I came home and saw a guy I didn’t know, in my bed for that matter. I thought he was a thief, yes, ridiculous, I know but I was tired, okay? But like, I was already confused and scared but then he…”

“Yes?” Changbin says leaning forward a little. “you can’t just stop there.”

“But it’s embarrassing.” Han whines into the shirt in his hands but quickly pulls away at the foul smell from it.

“Just try.” Changbin says, frown eased into a neutral line now that things are moving into a different direction from what he expected.

Han scrunches his face at his friend but speaks anyway.

“He cursed at me.” He lowers his head, voice soft. “I was shocked and thought he was going to beat me up. Yeah.” He looks up, shrugs and with a weak smile says. “I guess I’m scared of him. He’s also hard to read which makes him even more scary. Sorry.” He ends with an apology at Changbin’s twisted expression.

‘What kind of face is that?’ Han thinks.

“That’s it?” Changbin asks in a raised voice. He catches himself and takes a moment to reign himself in. “I’m sorry. This is still important but I thought he…did…you know…” He flails his hand around.

“Hoho, I never said anything in that direction. This is all on you, bro.” Han says.

“Well forgive me for being worried about you.” Changbin huffs.

“Being worried is fine, but you overreacted.”

“I’d rather overreact than let anything happen to you.” Changbin pushes his lips out in a stubborn pout. He huffs when Han coos at him as if the thought of him caring for the younger guy is strange.

“Oh, Han Jisung you sinful man,” Han exclaims, right hand dramatically draped over his forehead. “how could you and your dashing, beautiful existence come between these two friends? Surely, it is a crime that I was born this perfect. Forgive me brother for I have sinned!”

“Don’t make me worry like that again, you idiot.” Changbin says ignoring Han’s theatrics already used to it.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Han slips back into normal mode in the blink of an eye. “But you know,” He pauses for a moment as he reconsiders asking the question he has in mind. But his mouth, which is always faster than his brain, makes the decision for him.

“I can’t believe you, bro.” He adds a comedic flare to his question to give it a lighter mood. A skill he has always been grateful to have.

“Why would you think that of your friend? Do you see him as the kind of person to lay his hands on someone? No matter how sinful my body may be, huh?”

Changbin groans into his hands. “No, Minho would never do that. It’s just that all I could think about was you. Better safe than sorry, you know?”

“Oh ho!” Han says with a flourish of his hands. Loud words are leaving his lips but his heart warms at his friend’s deep concern for him. However, the warmth gets buried by the guilt of knowing that he might have caused a misunderstanding between two good friends. Unintentional as he knows it was, it still stings that he made Changbin see Minho in such a negative way.

“You say you’re friends yet, you break his heart like this. Ah my heart hurts for him.” Han’s hand slams against his chest and he doubles over as if in pain. “Our poor Minho. I’ll avenge your honour, I swear on Seo Changbin’s life.”

“Hey!” Changbin yells then slips into a pout. “I do feel bad, okay? Don’t rub it in. I’ll find a way to make it up to him. But quick question.”

“Yes?”

“You said he cursed at you?”

“Yes?” Han drags the word when Changbin starts looking at him with amusement.

‘He’s a strange guy, but I love him.’ Han’s lips twitch at the thought.

“Was he looking at you when he did?”

Han scoffs. “No offense,bro. But that’s a dumbass question.”

“I know why I’m asking. So what was the situation?” Changbin urges him with a wave of his hand.

“Hmm, well…” Han thinks back to the dreadful moment. He scowls. “He was sleeping on my bed so I tried sneaking up on him like the badass that I am and-”

“Wait a minute.” Changbin holds a hand up. “I’ll ignore how dumb that was for a moment since I have something important to say.”

“I’ll allow you to speak even though you’re interrupting a story about my great adventures.” Han nods solemnly.

“You slept on the sofa while clutching onto your slipper for dear life.”

“Forgive my insolence. Carry on, sir.” Han bows.

Changbin rolls his eyes and continues. “Minho has a habit of talking in his sleep so I feel like he might have been sleep talking. You need to think and see if it fits the situation just to be sure. But I know Minho isn’t the type to curse at people he’s just met. Most of the time.”

Han lets the words roll in his head for a moment. There’s some interesting information there but he doesn’t want to address them at the moment.

‘Aren’t you an interesting guy, Minho?’

“He was definitely sleeptalking no mistake about it.” Han says with a nod. “But who the heck curses that aggressively in their sleep? Are you sure he’s alright?” Han meant it as a joke but the frown on Changbin’s face makes him regret asking.

“I don’t know.”

Changbin’s ringtone breaks through the silence and he winces at the tone. That tone belonged to only one person in his contact list.

“Oooh, someone’s in trouble.” Han sings as Changbin doesn’t pick up. “Why aren’t you picking up?”

“I want to finish talking to you first since I won’t get the chance to once I pick up.”

“Ew.”

“Shut it.” Changbin stands up from the ground and stretches. “I’ll be leaving now and I’m not sure if I’ll be spending the night at Lix’s anymore but- don’t,” Changbin cuts Han off when he opens his mouth to speak. “I’m not too sure about Minho’s plans but he said he’s going job hunting. That means he’ll be out of the house for a bit. Umm…you guys should keep out of trouble and call me if there’s anything.”

Han scoffs at his friend and starts rolling up a shirt. “I’m not a child Seo Changbin. Go be with your boyfriend who actually wants to see that face of yours. See?” Han says and throws the shirt at Changbin’s head and misses right when Changbin’s phone starts ringing again.

Changbin scoffs and reaches for the door. “Be good kids for daddy.” He calls behind him and into his phone he squeals. “Baby~”

“I swear to God,” Han hisses as he stares at the open door. “If you meet a door closed, you close it when you fucking leave!” He yells towards Changbin’s direction and begs the gods to send his message across.

‘please make him trip too. Thank you~’

“Shit, I want the door closed but I don’t want to stand up.”

Han tries to focus on sorting out the clothes that are stacked around him. It doesn’t take long for him to give up.

“Why the hell do I have so many clothes, huh?” He slams the pants in his hand to the ground. He grabs a handful of clothes and throws them up. He sits there with his hands open by his side, head facing the heavens and eyes closed as his clothes fall around him. “I will not be oppressed. Who needs clothes anyways.”

_Knock knock_

Han’s head snaps to the sound and he stares open mouthed at Minho who is standing by the open door.

‘This is all your fault Changbin!’

“...” His mouth is open but the words refuse to come out. His hands grab whatever is in front of him and he slowly raises it to his face as he tries to hide behind it.

“Umm…” Minho starts, he shifts in his place by the door choosing not to come in. He doesn’t need to come in though because Han can see him clear as day as his tall frame hangs over Han’s seated form on the floor.

‘He’s not really that tall right? But he feels like a giant right now.’ Han’s brain is having stupid thoughts instead of trying to communicate with the person in front of him. But being buried by Minho’s shadow is not making things easier. Minho’s blank face is looking down at him and Han just wants to be buried under his stinking laundry.

“I’m going out now. I won’t be back till late at night.” Minho says and when Han nods he closes the door.

Han’s body slumps over his clothes.

“At least he closed the door.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all enjoying this.  
> Updates will be weekly, thursdays, if nothing gets in the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Minho steps away from the door and keeps walking. Out of the apartment and into the street. He is in an unfamiliar neighbourhood but it’s not like he has a destination in mind. Getting lost is the least of his problems at the moment.

‘I didn’t get to say what I had planned.’

Minho had gone up to Han prepared to apologize and make an offer to start afresh but he couldn’t bring out the words. How could he when Han looked like that? Tucked into himself as if Minho was going to tear him into pieces.

‘Just how scared of me is he? He looked terrified.’ He grimaces, fists clenched by his side. He grinds his teeth with the effort of trying to hold back the broiling rage in him. Changbin might have given him a quick rundown of what Han thinks of him before leaving but seeing how the smile dropped completely from Han’s face when he saw him ate at a part of him.

“Fuck.”

‘Should I leave here too?’ He presses his palms flush against his eyes as they begin to burn. ‘If I’m going to be a burden then I shouldn’t stay here ’

He would leave if he could. It would be the right option to leave instead of making it hard for someone else in his own home but Minho knows in his guts that if he leaves then Han is going to always have a bad impression of him. It leaves a bad feeling in his chest to have someone think bad of him when he knows he made a mistake.

Where would he even go to? He doesn’t have many options. He could go back home but the thought alone might make him cry. The only things worth going back for are his babies.

‘Not yet. I can’t. I won’t be able to handle it.’

He takes a deep breath, releases his eyes and shakes his head for a moment of clarity.

‘I can’t break down again. I’ll only suffer if I do. My options are limited and for now the best option is to get a job.’

Minho numbs the pain in his heart and decides to do the best he can. And since jobs aren’t easy to get he’ll have to lower his standards and make do with whatever he can get.

‘Only for now though.’ He tells himself. Just because he’s in a slump now doesn’t mean he’ll remain there forever. Minho has always been a hard worker. It’s only a matter of time before he pulls himself to a higher place.

‘Suffer today, enjoy tomorrow.’

Han is laying flat on his bed, cursing at the ceiling.

“I should have dropped out when I had the chance. Fuck the person that thought university was a good idea. Fuck my pa-Wait no. My parents paid for everything.”

Even his share of the rent for the past 3 years he’s been in school. They might not be in South Korea but they wanted their son to focus on his education with no worries and graduate with good results. God, Han has the best parents ever.

“You’re talking to yourself again?” Changbin says sticking his head into Han’s room. “Is that why you didn’t hear me calling you?”

“Hyung,” Han cries sitting up on his bed. “School is a scam but I can’t drop out. What should I do?”

“Not this again. I bought dinner. Let’s eat before it gets cold.” Changbin says as he walks back to the kitchen. “Is Minho not back yet?”

Han who is following behind shakes his head. “I just came back not too long ago. Haven’t seen him.”

They reach the dining table and his hands start wandering around the dishes stacked on it. He steals a quick glance at Changbin when he hears mumbling.

“But I called before I bought the food.”

Han’s hands pause over the containers as his mood sours.

“Weren’t you supposed to spend the night at Felix’s? Why did you come back?”

“Hmm?” Changbin is distracted as he picks out containers of food for himself. He picks up a different container and a smile blooms on his face. “Look! Lix made cookies for you guys. I’ll tell you now, you better hide it because it’s absolutely delicious. But I mean of course it is, Lix made it. He’s so sweet.”

“Hyung,” Han doesn’t smile.

Changbin shrugs not letting the cold look get to him.

“I’m not doing anything strange. I’m just taking responsibility for my decisions. Don’t think about it negatively. I would have done it regardless if anything happened or not.” He opens the cookie box and picks up a piece. “Don’t argue with me about it.” He starts cooing about how delicious the cookie is and Han just sighs defeated.

Changbin might not hold his seniority over Han’s head but there are moments that he exudes authority that Han doesn’t dare defy, not out of fear but out of respect.

“Felix must have protested.” Han says with a small smile.

“He did but I made up for it.” Changbin beams while he stuffs another cookie into his mouth. Han grabs the container and holds it to his chest.

“You’re disgusting.”

“That’s not what he said~” Changbin giggles.

“Fuck you.” Han spits.

“I’m sure you’d like that. Hello-” Changbin turns away as he speaks into his phone.

Han screams silently while shaking the cookie box violently at Changbin’s head.

“Yes, hyung, both of us are here.” Changbin turns to him with his brows drawn together. “Are you sure you can’t make it? I’m sure you haven’t eaten yet. Don’t lie to me. I can smell your hunger even over the phone.”

Han walks round the table to Changbin’s side. “Is it Minho hyung?” He mouths and when Changbin nods he stretches his hand out for the phone. He shakes it when Changbin gives him a puzzled look.

“Uh, Han wants to talk to you. I don’t know. I’m giving it to him.”

“Minho hyung,” Han sings into the phone. He ignores Changbin’s shocked face, Minho’s stutter and the nervousness growing in his chest. “Changbin hyung bought dinner. We’ll wait for you okay? Hurry please ‘cause I’m hungry. Bye.” He hands Changbin back the phone and runs off to his bedroom.

“What the hell was that?”

“Don’t follow me.” Han yells over his shoulder as he tries to make it to his room.

“Han! Explain yourself!” Changbin slams into the door as Han slams it shut. He pushes it open easily overpowering Han who decides to block his way with his body instead.

“Can’t you mind your own business?” Han yells.

“Whose food do you think you’re going to eat, huh?” Han wants to stomp on the stupid grin on Changbin’s face.

“Is it a crime that I’m being cute? Minho deserves to know what a great guy I am. He’s not a bad guy so…” Han trails off when Changbin’s stupid grin grows wider.

“I hate you.” Han huffs and pushes his way through the door to return to the kitchen.

“Aww,” Changbin squeals. “You are so cute Hannie. Come let this hyung give you a kiss.”

“That’s gross dude, stay away.” Even though he says that he doesn’t resist when Changbin gives him a peck on his cheek. Can’t blame him when kisses are nice.

It was a lot easier talking freely to Minho on the phone than in person. Now that Minho is sitting across from him while looking at him with a million questions in his eyes, Han has only one solution to that dilemma.

“Ignore him.” Changbin whispers to Minho’s stunned gaze. “You’ll get used to it eventually.”

Minho hums in resigned agreement but a small smile slips as he tries to focus on his own meal. A smile that Changbin didn’t miss but chooses not to make a comment about.

Han stuffed his face to maximum capacity as his brain whirled with his next course of action. He doesn’t need anybody to tell him that he and Minho are awkward with each other. He feels it’s mostly his fault and since Minho is a guest, the responsibility to mend the awkwardness falls on him.

“Hyung,” He starts and then breaks into a smile when both Changbin and Minho look at him. “Minho hyung, I heard that you have three cats?” From the corner of his eyes Han sees Changbin’s eyes widen and he begins to shake his head rapidly.

“Don’t-”

And while Changbin starts choking Minho draws Han’s attention back by the first full smile he’s seeing on the older man since they’ve met.

“Yes, I do. Their names are…” Minho starts talking about his wonderful babies and Han feels his shoulders relax at the way the mood seemed to brighten. Hope blooms in his chest at the possibility of things getting better between the two of them.

It’s one in the morning when Han makes the final decision to close YouTube and go to sleep. It might be Sunday but he still has school work he needs to do. Projects to complete, tests to study for etc.

‘Fuck school’

He scowls as he gets up to go and pee. On his way back to his room he stops in the hallway and a stupid idea pops in his head. He doesn’t even try to reconsider and instead starts walking slowly towards the sofa in the living room.

He leans over the head of the sofa and when he sees Minho’s still figure he freezes in place. “H-hyung,” His voice breaks and he leans away. Okay, maybe he should have thought this through.

‘But Changbin said he talks in his sleep. I hope he doesn’t cuss at me again but…’

Han leans his head on the head of the sofa, the quiet ambience of the night lulling him into a calm sleepy haze.

“Hyung,” He calls softly trying once more to be sure that Minho is asleep. “I’m sorry for making things awkward between us.”

He stops himself as more words build in his throat. Maybe he shouldn’t do this. What if Minho wasn’t really sleeping? What if Changbin, being the rat that he is, is eavesdropping from somewhere? The what ifs are many but Han can’t deny that it feels nice to talk to Minho like this. There is a feeling of freedom of being able to say what is in his heart without being afraid of messing up.

“I want us to get along but I’ve been a nervous mess. I was scared of you but not anymore. Not after seeing the way you become when it comes to your cats.” He laughs softly. “When Changbin hyung warned me not to bring up your cats, I honestly thought it was because they were ugly or something, but your pictures proved otherwise.”

Han’s eyes travel down to Minho’s hands that were folded by his head. Hands that look small and soft.

For someone to have three cats that they love and adore, just how loving are they to other people?

“Sooni, Doongi and Dori,” He laughs again. “I now know more about your cats than I do any course I take in school.”

Changbin ended up running away during Minho’s extensive Ted-talk on his cats. Han couldn’t blame him but yet he stayed and listened. It was strange seeing Minho, who had been quiet ever since they met, being so animated and talkative.

“I didn’t know you could be cute, hyung. I’m really going to try to be friends with you but I might still be a little awkward but I hope you’ll be patient with me. You’ll soon find out what a great guy I am.”

Han stifles a snort as the words leave his mouth. With a smile sitting easily on his lips and eyes heavy with sleep, Han straightens and turns to return to his room.

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you want. We’ll be glad to have you here. Good night, hyung.”

Silence returns to the room with Hans absence and Minho opens his eyes. He turns to lay on his back as he blinks rapidly, brain trying to catch up with what just happened to him.

The shock settles and in its place warmth blooms and envelops his body. He grins into the darkness and throws his fists into the air.

This is the best thing that has happened to him all week. If those were Han’s true feelings then Minho also has to put in effort in getting along with the little guy, right?

‘Ah, I probably shouldn’t call him that to his face.’

Minho is going to make the most of this opportunity and if things work out he’ll come out of this with a new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

“Can’t you just let it go?” Han’s scream carries through the apartment.

Minho looks up from his phone as he watches Han zoom pass the sofa. Changbin appears from the corner, sliding on the tiled floor.

“Only if you do the damn laundry. You have to finish what you started.”

They end up running round the kitchen table.

“I’ll do it. I swear!” Han pleads as his lungs start burning.

“Coming from you that could be a month from now.”

Normally Changbin won’t press Han to do his laundry. His clothes, his problem. But the floor of their tiny laundry room is now covered entirely in unwashed clothes. 

“Come on man, it’s only a bunch of clothes. I don’t know why you’re all up in my ass about such a trivial thing.”

Han shrugs and with just one blink Changbin seemed to teleport in front of him. He screams and tries to run only to get his foot caught in one of the chairs by the table.

Changbin descends on him like a rat to cheese.

“This is tyranny!” Han thrashes in Changbins tight loving embrace.

“This is for your own good. This won’t even be an issue if you just do the damn thing.” Changbin grunts against Han’s struggles. Since he is physically stronger than Han, holding him down is not an issue but the younger guy sometimes has the energy of a rabid rodent and just exhausts Changbin down to his spirit.

“Hyung!” Han yells from under Changbin’s armpit. “Minho hyung, help me!”

Minho blinks at the two of them for a second before he looks back down at his phone.

“I’m a guest. I can’t interfere.”

Changbin snorts, not surprised at the lack of involvement while Han screeches like a rat.

“Hyung, no. You’ve been here for more than 24 hours. You’re practically family. Hyung, help me!”

“Stop struggling. Rather than ask for help you should be telling me of how you plan on doing the laundry that is waiting for you.”

Han goes limp in Changbin’s hold. “But I’m tired. I spent the whole of yesterday studying.”

Changbin grunts at the sudden weight and loosens his hold. “You had the entire night to rest, the hell do you mean you’re tired?”

“Tell that to my body and spirit!” Han screams as he makes a mad dash away from Changbin and into Minho who looks up from the screaming but is too slow to move. Han is squatting and squeezed between Minho and the sofa. If Minho is not going to defend him he might as well put his body to good use as a meat shield.

“School has broken me. I am but a shell of what a youthful boy I should be.” Han’s voice rings over the room.

Changbin walks towards them as he tries to maintain a serious expression but the sight of his two friends squeezed together on the chair is making it difficult.

He meets eyes with Minho and catches a tiny smile but chooses to ignore it.

“You’re screaming in hyung’s ears. Come down here like the good child you’re supposed to be.” Changbin opens his arms out to Han who screeches at him like the rodent he is.

“Into the arms of the devil? Do you think me a fool?” Han hisses. Changbin smiles at how Han lowered the volume of his voice despite the dramatics.

“You’re being dramatic again but I’m getting tired.”

Han wearily eyes Changbin as the older man cracks his knuckles and starts approaching them slowly. For a split second Han considered doing the laundry. He really should. It won’t be hard to get up, walk into the laundry room that he is blessed to have and just get it over with.

‘But man, I don’t feel like it, you know?’ He thinks but instead says.

“My parents didn’t leave me in your care for you to mistreat me like this.” He is now grabbing Minho by the sides of his hoodie, slotting himself against his back. Han steals a glance at Minho trying to gauge his reaction to the close proximity. He might be trying to get closer in his own way but he doesn’t want to push things too far and end up making the other man feel uncomfortable.

‘Ah, but,’ Han gulps, now aware of the heat coating his hands from his grip on Minho. ‘Isn’t this too much?’ He loosens his grip. ‘I shouldn’t be doing this. Talking directly to him should be a safer choice.’ Warmth spreads around his chest where Minho’s back is lightly touching him.

‘Too close, too close!’ He starts releasing his hand and he shifts from his squat. His hands slip downwards and his right hand stops at a lump bulging from Minho’s hoodie. His hand freezes at the familiar shape. He squeezes the lump. 

“Your parents gave me their blessing to make you behave.” Changbin says but stops in his tracks when he sees the change in mood between Han and Minho.

‘What happened? Did Han do something?’ Guessing doesn’t get him anywhere so he stands where he is to see what would happen.

“Minho hyung,” Han says in a low tone.

Minho who now has his hand on top of Han’s to stop it from going into his pocket, blinks wide eyed at Han. “I can explain.” He stutters, the shock of being caught sending his thoughts into disarray.

“No explanation can save you. You’ve crossed a line hyung and nothing can save you.” Han drapes his body over Minho’s back and his left hand wraps around his neck.

“What’s going on?” Changbin finally asks since nothing was making sense. Minho sends him large pleading eyes which makes him choke back a laugh. He might not understand the situation but it’s been too long since he has last seen Minho look so pitiful.

Which is why he doesn’t move a muscle when Han hooks Minho’s neck in a choke hold.

“It’s not what you think.” Minho wheezes as he tries to stop Han from reaching into his pocket but couldn’t focus since he needed to stop Han from suffocating him first.

“Then explain to me what the hell this is.” Han screeches and pulls out an acorn from Minho’s pocket.

Changbin falls to the ground in a laughing mess and Minho can’t breathe with Han’s arm pressing against his windpipe. The two of them end up tangled on the floor.

“It’s just something I picked up whi-eerg!”

“Why would you pick up something like this huh?” With only one hand now restraining Minho, Han loses his balance and is flipped to the ground. Minho kneels over him with his two hands on the ground caging Han’s head between them.

“I’m sorry.” Minho says, sparkling eyes dripping with apology. Han groans while trying to hide his burning face from Minho’s view.

‘He really thinks I’m mad at him.’

“It’s not-” He tries to say but,

‘An acorn! I know everyone says I look like a squirrel but I just met the guy.’ He groans again and squeezes the offending object in his hand, face still hidden. ‘And there’s more in his pocket!’

He peeks behind his hand and looks up at Minho but then quickly looks away because of how close he is.

“I know I’m cute but,” The second half of his sentence comes out as jargon as his mind catches up with what his eyes have seen.

‘God, he’s fucking gorgeous!’

“Get off.” Han mumbles and scrambles into a sitting position. “Shut the fuck up.” He yells at Changbin and throws the acorn at his head. It makes a hit and bounces to the ground.

Changbin crumbles into a fresh mess and slowly dies of laughter. Han glares at Minho and juts out his bottom lip, cheeks automatically inflating in self defence.

“I-” Minho starts but breaks into a cough, lips trembling behind his fist.

“Hyung,” Han pauses and tilts his head to the side as his brain processes Minho’s trembling form to confirm if he’s actually coughing or doing the unthinkable. Laughing.

“Hyung,” He starts again and begins to crawl towards Minho. It takes him two steps to reach the man. He places both of his hands on Minho’s shoulders and grabs onto him tightly. A smile blooms on his face which makes Minho freeze and his pretty eyes go wide.

“Have you ever been bitten by a squirrel?”

“I-” Minho’s words break into screams as Han descends on him, teeth first and nibbles to his heart's content.

Several minutes pass before Han detaches himself from Minho’s crying form. He lays down on the floor breathless but pleased. He had intended on only a few bites but seeing Minho crumble into a laughing mess felt like a waste to stop.

‘Serves him right.’ He beams at Minho who was also lying beside him.

“That was fun.” Minho says with laughter still on his lips.

Han huffs. “Aren’t you supposed to apologize?”

Minho laughs and Han rolls his eyes but laughs along anyway.

“I’m sorry.” Minho says when his laughter had simmered to a smile.

Han scoffs and waves the apology away. “I wasn’t serious about that. I’m used to being teased about my sinfully seductive good looks.” He squishes his cheeks together which draws another round of laughter from Minho and Changbin, who was conveniently close to Han. So Han kicks him.

“It’s really not a big deal.” Han repeats himself hoping Minho really understands. He doesn’t want any misunderstandings to stem from this even though Minho still has a smile on his face.

‘He has nice lips.’

Han looks at the ceiling and tries to wash his mind clean of any impure thoughts.

“I only overreacted because I was shocked. I didn’t expect you to think of me like that.” He hums. “I don’t know why though. I should have expected it.”

“Does that mean that I get compensation?”

Han looks at Minho with a glowing smile. “Sure,” He raises his left hand. “More bites from me or,” He raises his right hand. “I shove those three acorns down your throat. Make a choice.”

Minho bursts into laughter again. He’s even curling into himself.

‘I didn’t peg him as the type to laugh so loudly.’ Han thinks with a proud smile. ‘He needs to laugh more.’

“Hey baby!” Someone yells as the front door bursts open.

Han bolts upright with a grin. “Baby!” He yells back. He stands up to run to the owner of the voice as he sees familiar forms walk into the apartment.

“You bastards came!” Han starts running but freezes in place. He snaps his head back to Minho who was still on the floor. He points to the acorn on the floor, to Minho and zips his lips. Minho dives for the object just as someone pulls Han into a hug.

“I missed you baby.” The guy says and Han hugs him back while he ignores the sounds of Changbin dying in the background. That rat can choke for all he cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel like my writing can be confusing so please if you're finding it hard to understand what i've written, tell me so that i can try to correct it.  
> Next chapter, we meet Han's friends who are introduced to Minho. Some for the first time and others not so much.


	5. Chapter 5

“You guys said you couldn’t come.” Han cries into his friend’s shoulder, long blond hair tickling his nose. “I missed you guys.” Han whines into his friend’s ears until he is pushed away.

“Dude, we see each other everyday.” Hyunjin says while he scans the room for the reason of his visit. He sees a new face sitting on the long sofa so he walks over to say hello.

Han opens his arms to the other three behind Hyunjin but it remains empty.

“Hi Hannie.” A blur runs past him into Changbins arms who is still on the floor.

“Oh wow, Lix.” Han sneers. “You saw your boyfriend yesterday but you haven’t seen me in days yet this is how you treat me?” Han walks into one of the other two. “Innie~”

The guy moves out of Han’s reach without batting an eye. “Where’s the new guy?” Is all he gets.

“Sorry Hannie,” Felix says, his smile glowing while he settles himself in his boyfriend’s embrace. “I love you but it’s not like you’ll fu-”

“Get out of the way.” The third guy says, louder than necessary while pushing Han out of his path.

“Playing hard to get today as well, Mr Seungmin.” Han makes another attempt to get a hug but Seungmin was highly skilled at avoiding unwanted affection.

Han stands, back to the door and facing everybody in the apartment. He drops his hands and takes in the sight of his closest friends all in one place. Even though he didn’t get enough hugs he’s still happy to see them.

His eyes land on Minho and he tries to recall if he’s gotten a hug from him yet. Obviously not. 

‘But I bet he’d give good hugs.’ 

“I missed you.” Felix’s deep voice draws his attention back to the pair on the floor.

“Really? Oh wow is that why you ran to Binnie hyung without sparing me a glance?” Han says as he looks down at the pair over his nose. A tiny sting goes through his heart at the sight of Felix cradled in Changbin’s embrace. The two glued to each other sitting back to chest. 

‘Felix was my best friend first before he was your boyfriend.’ 

But seeing Felix’s radiant smile makes him once again snuff out that dirty feeling. This is the happiest he has seen his friend in all the years they’ve known each other and that makes him happy too.

“Come here,” Felix opens his arms and beckons Han into them.

“Even though I’m getting the crumbs from your left over love, I’ll take it since I’m a great friend.” Han says settling between Felix’s legs which means Felix is now sandwiched between Han and Changbin. Changbin grunts from the force Han used to lay on top but otherwise doesn’t say anything.

“Don’t say that. You know I love you Hannie.”

“Yeah I know. But you’re not giving me enough hugs. I’ve been feeling neglected lately.” Han says but then preens when a small hand settles in his hair, patting him just the way he likes it.

“Oh no. I’m sorry, mayb-” Felix starts but Changbin cuts him off before he’ll say something that Changbin would regret. Felix can be too nice sometimes so he unintentionally tends to ignore boundaries.

“That’s why I said you should get a boyfriend.” Changin pulls on one of Han’s cheeks.

Han puffs out his cheeks successfully dislodging Changbin’s hold. “Hyung, you don’t know how hard it is to find someone worthy of me do you?” 

His standards aren’t even that high in the first place. He just needs someone that can match well with him. Good looks, funny and would spoil Han with kisses and hugs.

Han releases a heavy sigh. Perhaps they are too high?

“Don’t worry,” Felix says, still patting him. “I’m sure you’ll find someone. You just have to look in the right direction.”

“It’s easy for-” Han starts talking but Felix interrupts him when he turns in Changin’s arms, together with Han.

“So this is Minho hyung? Han, hurry, introduce us!”

“With the way you ignored everybody I thought you weren’t interested.” Han rolls his eyes at his best friend but starts the introduction anyway. “This is…what the hell is going on?”

He asks as he pulls away from Felix so that he can get the full view of Minho holding Seungmin’s head in a tight headlock and … is that a sock in Seungmin’s mouth? He scrambles to his feet.

“Hyung, what are you doing?”

“Oh me? Just having a conversation with this friend of yours, Seungmo, right?” Minho smiles down at Seungmin who is still struggling to get out of the choke hold.

“Body talk, lol.” Comes Hyunjin’s voice from one end of the sofa with his phone out as he videos the scene. Han looks to the other end where Jeongin is also out with his phone. He looks behind him at the couple cuddling on the floor and they don’t seem to be bothered by the situation. 

‘Am I the only who thinks this doesn’t make sense?’

His eyes land on Seungmin who is still struggling. Han smiles at his friend. 

‘Oh Minnie, you poor thing. There’s no way you can get out of there on your own. He can break us weaklings with one arm. Though I won’t mind if he bent me over and-’ 

“Hyung,” Han puts on a smile that hopefully doesn't reveal his inner crisis and lightly taps Minho on his shoulder. “I want to introduce you to my friends. Can you please let Seungmin go first?”

Han’s eyes sparkle when Minho complies without much fuss. “Thank you hyung, you’re the best. I see you’re already getting along with Seungmin,” His hand drops from Minho’s shoulder to hold his hand. “So you must already know who he is.”

Minho faces Han and smiles softly. “I don’t know him.”

A wet sock bounces off the side of Minho’s head but he doesn’t bat an eye and keeps his focus on Han.

Han squeezes Minho’s hand in panic to placate him so that he doesn’t get mad but his smile stays true. 

‘Pretty~’ 

“When you said a Minho was crashing at your place I was hoping it was a better Minho, not this.”

Seungmin spits and drops to the sofa with a huff. Unfortunately for him everyone except the person he was speaking to heard him. 

‘I’m holding his hand. Oh my God! How did that happen? What should I do? Let go? But it’ll make things awkward.’ Han blinks at the smile still directed at him.

‘But he’s not breaking free either. Maybe he doesn’t mind? I know I’m cute so maybe he’s also smitten by my good looks?’

“This is Lee Yongbok-” Han points at Felix with one hand, the other still occupied.

“Ahem!”

“He’s also known as Felix but you can call him whichever one you like. And over here,” He turns together with Minho and points at Hyunjin who has Jeongin on his lap, phone thankfully put aside. 

“The blond pole is Hwang Hyunjin and the cutie is Yang Jeongin. We’re all the same age except Jeongin. Oh and we all go to B uni.”

“How old are you?” Minho asks. 

“Only 22. And you, hyung?” The only reason that Han knows Minho is older is because Changbin calls him hyung but he has no idea how much older he is. 

‘What if he’s like 30 or something. Ha, no way. With that face? I’ll do Changbin hyung’s laundry if that’s true.’ 

“Don’t ask him that.” Changbin speaks up. “He’s really old so he gets sensitive when his age is brought up.”

“Hyung, with all due respect, shut up.” Han says. “You’re basically an uncle yourself so you have no right to speak.”

“Really?” Minho hums and Han tries not to look away from his blinding smile.

‘Why is he smiling so much today? I’m not complaining but at the same time I can’t handle it.’

“If Changbin is an uncle then what am I?”

“At least you’ll be a hot uncle.” Han chuckles but stops when Hyunjin’s loud gasp carries through the stunned silence. Han’s mouth drops open when his words register in his brain.

“I-” In the face of Minho’s blooming smile Han’s words fail him which is something that rarely happens.

Han makes a mad dash to his room with his body almost crumbling into the floor in shame. He slams his door shut and locks it to prevent his busy body friends from following him.

He crumbles into a ball by the door as the sounds of his friends screaming from the living room filters into his room.

“What am I going to do?” He whimpers into his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to get this out since life got in the way but here you go.  
> The chapter is a little short but I hope the next chapter will make up for it since things are going to get more serious (well at least till Han's friends leave cuz those guys are a mess.)  
> Thanks for reading, subscribing, commenting and leaving kudos. I appreciate it. See you in the next chapter ^_^
> 
> PS: stayforeveratinyratzen you owe me 5 dollars [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on creating some artwork related to the fic so you can follow me on Instagram  to keep up with them.  
> This is cross posted on Wattpad


End file.
